


Le mirabolanti avventure di due assassini testardi e innamorati

by DonnieTZ



Category: Lucrezia serie, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Il labirinto dei tarocchi, Jean Louis - Freeform, La luna nel pozzo, Love, M/M, Rocky - Freeform, Sex, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa raccolta di brevi scritti autoconclusivi racconta le avventure di Rocky e Jean Louis, due criminali di professione - un ex lottatore il primo, un "ex" gigolò il secondo - e del loro complicato rapporto.<br/>I personaggi sono tratti dalle mie originali:<br/><a href="http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewseries.php?ssid=11576&i=1">Lucrezia serie</a><br/>Quelli raccontati in questo spin off non sono eventi davvero accaduti o connessi con tali storie. Si tratta solo di un modo per sfogare la mia fangirlaggine su questi due, che una parte di me shippa follemente.<br/>Si può leggere autonomamente, per farla breve.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il modo corretto di...

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie ad Emma per il prompt su Rocky che spiega a Jean come tenere "il pacco" .  
> E grazie al G(S)SP per gli ulteriori prompt... i tre moschettieri delle cazzate, proprio.

**1.**  
Rocky si alzò dal divano.  
Sapevo a cosa fosse dovuta la sua ubriachezza sognante – un triste anniversario e una più allegra celebrazione – e mi ero imposto una sobrietà che mi permettesse di riaccompagnarlo a casa sua.  
Era la mia personale e rigida regola: mai farlo dormire a casa mia.  
Era capitato, una volta, e mi ero rigirato fra le lenzuola senza chiudere occhio all’idea che lui fosse sul mio divano, a lasciare la forma del suo corpo impressa sui miei cuscini, il suo odore sul tessuto, il suo respiro nell’aria a pochi metri da me.  
“… quindi la tecnica migliore consiste nel tenerlo dritto, leggermente in diagonale, ma non troppo. Il problema si pone in base a quanto ce l’hai lungo. Cioè non tu, un ipotetico uomo, certo. Ma la forma e la lunghezza devono essere in armonia, capisci? Mi segui? Quindi dritto, ma in diagonale. A destra, a sinistra, questo non importa. Dipende da come ti…”  
Parlava facendo vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, come suo solito, e trattenendo il palmo sul cavallo dei suoi jeans.  
Era, per il mio autocontrollo già fortemente compromesso quando si trattava di Rocky, una visione. La tentazione di allungare la mano e poggiarla sulla sua, di far scorrere la cintura fuori dalla fibbia, di slacciare il bottone e di sentire il rumore graffiante della cerniera che si abbassava.  
Mi stavo lentamente consumando.  
Davanti all’impossibile possibilità che fosse troppo ubriaco per ricordarsi delle mie labbra su di lui, del mio desiderio finalmente soddisfatto di succhiare e leccare e sentire il suo sapore dentro di me.  
“Mi ascolti?”  
Deglutii a vuoto e alzai lo sguardo fino ai suoi occhi.  
“Onestamente no.” Sorrisi.  
Così Rocky prese nuovamente posto sul divano.  
“Beh, vaffanculo allora.”  
Mi lasciai sfuggire una corta risata.  
“Avanti, ripetimi quello che stavi dicendo.” Mormorai rilassandomi contro lo schienale e ignorando il fatto che, in quel preciso istante, non avrei mai potuto seguire le sue istruzioni a dovere.  
Dopotutto doveva bastarmi: il calore del suo braccio contro il mio, le nostre ginocchia che sfregavano appena, la sua voce nelle mie orecchie.  
“Lo devi tenere dritto, ma in diagonale…”  
  
**2.**  
Ancora parole, ancora e ancora. Finché la sua mente non si addentrò in uno di quei ragionamenti contorti che sapeva fare solo lui.  
“… quindi, chiedo eh, un uomo dovrebbe ben sapere come soddisfare un altro uomo. Insomma, quanto può essere diverso? Con le donne… quello è un salto nel buio, mi spiego? Cioè che ne sai dove fare cosa e come muovere che e come…”  
“Il concetto mi è chiaro.”  
Cercare di fermare quel fiume in piena non sembrò sortire alcun effetto. Le sue parole martellavano nella mente e l’idea di mostrargli come un uomo potesse soddisfare un altro uomo era intossicante e logorante e pressante.  
“…mi chiedo quanto può essere difficle, insomma, tra due che hanno la stessa roba fra le gambe, riuscire a…”  
“Rocky, smettila.”  
Un ordine.  
Conciso e acido.  
Uno schiaffo fatto di parole, perché il mio autocontrollo non dimostrasse di avere un limite.  
E la sorpresa su quel viso sempre sorridente e improvvisamente troppo serio, troppo confuso, troppo reale.  
“Scusa.” Mormorai subito.  
Perché non potevo permettermi di riversare su di lui la mia frustrazione. Non aveva colpe nella mia insana, ossessionante, voglia.  
“No, no, è ok. Io parlo sempre troppo e non penso che poi ti do fastidio e ti rompi. Anzi forse è meglio che vado, ok? Con il taxi, tanto non è un problema…”  
Si alzò, continuando a parlare, e fu nuovamente il desiderio a muovermi la mano. A far affondare le mie unghie nella carne del suo avambraccio, a voltarlo. Vomitai io le parole, per una volta.  
“Ho voglia di farti tutto quello che, sono certo, ti farebbe impazzire e dimostrati cosa può farti un uomo che una donna non potrebbe mai farti. E per questo è meglio che tu smetta di parlare di sesso e, sì, che tu vada senza di me.”  
  
**3.**  
Immobili, immersi in un silenzio denso. I suoi occhi agitati vagavano dalla mia mano stretta attorno al suo braccio, a me, alla stanza, a qualcosa di indefinito sospeso nell’aria.  
E avrei voluto afferrare il suo viso e farli fermare nei miei. Pateticamente.  
Tenere ad una persona così tanto non era normale, volerla da così tanto non era normale. Era malato, insano, deviato.  
Ma il suo bacio calò su di me come una furia.  
Sapeva di raffinato liquore francese e sigarette da pochi soldi. Sapeva un po’ di me, un po’ di lui. Sapeva di inaspettato.  
Perché credevo baciasse con la goffa forza con cui faceva ogni cosa. Invece era una ricerca vorace, ma attenta, un prepotente desiderarmi che finì per riempirmi e svuotarmi.  
Fu labbra morse e sangue leccato via di fretta.  
Mi ritrovai a tirarlo sul divano, con me, scomodi e incastrati malamente. Il suo enorme corpo stretto contro il mio, impossibile da contenere nella presa delle mie braccia.  
Vestiti superflui fecero la fine che meritavano, il mio completo stropicciato in un angolo come la consapevolezza che fosse un errore colossale, di quelli da cui non si torna indietro.  
Lo desideravo, però. L’ultimo pasto di un condannato a morte. Io, condannato alla realtà di tutti i giorni, quando l’imbarazzo e la paura di perderlo sarebbero arrivate a riempire le giornate.  
Era uno spettacolo. Il corpo di Rocky era una di quelle visioni che si hanno sotto gli occhi troppo spesso, ma che non si smettono mai di assorbire con lo sguardo. Mi staccai dalla sua bocca per osservarlo giusto un attimo e fui certo avrebbe parlato per riempire un silenzio per lui impossibile da tollerare.  
“Jean.”  
E quiete.  
Una sola parola.  
Una.  
In fondo gli bastava così poco. A che serviva tutto quel discutere quando solo un nome poteva dire tutto?  
Diceva “sbrigati”, urlava “ora”, sussurrava “mostrami”.  
“Ti voglio nel mio letto.” Risposi.  
Parlai con una voce che non era mia, con la consapevolezza di farlo solo per dargli gli attimi necessari ad essere davvero sicuro, certo, convinto.  
Ignorai la sua ubriachezza, ignorai quegli occhi arrossati e vacui, ignorai di essere un codardo, un approfittatore. Mi limitai a stringergli la mano come se fosse un bimbo che gioca ai giochi dei grandi, guidandolo contro il mio materasso e contro il mio corpo.  
Le mie mani erano addestrate ad arrivare dove dovevano e lo strinsero nel palmo, mentre lui si agitava sotto di me, chiudendo gli occhi e gettando indietro la testa.  
Un cassetto, una barriera necessaria quando si hanno troppi uomini nella vita e solo una nella testa, due dita umide e attente, per concedergli di essere pronto.  
Lo girai, mordendogli la pelle tesa sui muscoli del collo, leccandolo perché mi restasse almeno il suo sapore sulla lingua in un testamento effimero.  
Poi iniziai a spingermi dentro di lui.  
Contro la sua anima, dolorosamente, mentre lui stringeva nei pugni il copriletto, increspandolo di urla silenziose.  
“Male?” domandai.  
Perché il sesso era anche questo.  
Pragmatica praticità di due corpi che si trovano, ma sono indissolubilmente diversi. Anche quando sono quelli di due uomini.  
“Sì, cazzo. Ma non fermarti eh, non devi fermarti, solo fai piano. Piano così. Cazzo, Jean…”  
La sua schiena si inarcò, imperlata di sudore e illuminata dalla luce flebile di un corridoio già dimenticato. Si stringeva contro di me fin quasi a farmi male, fino a svuotarmi la mente. E mormorava, mormorava, mormorava.  
Parole confortanti di piacere, piccole sillabe e colorite imprecazioni. Ogni mia spinta era il riflesso del desiderio di imprimermi su di lui. Primordiale e sciocco.  
Mi poggiai su di lui, insinuando il naso fra i corti capelli della sua nuca, sentendo il suo profumo fin dentro le ossa. E con una mano lo cercai, perché anche lui si prendesse il suo piacere. Misero, rispetto alla soddisfazione che avevo desiderato e avuto. Che mi ero preso, approfittandomi di una sua debolezza.  
Altre parole, lievi indicazioni su come muovermi, su come stringerlo.  
Ed eccoci sull’orlo, la vertigine stretta nello stomaco, pronti ad assaggiare quei secondi di morte e vita, di anima e carne.  
Realizzai fosse tutto finito con il suono dei nostri respiri strozzati.  
Era successo.  
E avevo perso Rocky, ne ero certo. Dolorosamente consapevole.  
Separai i nostri corpi e mi lasciai cadere al suo fianco, sulla schiena, fissando il soffitto. Pregando in un qualche modo per riavvolgere il tempo e, contemporaneamente, conservare quel ricordo.  
Rocky voltò la testa verso di me, ormai completamente sdraiato sull’addome, schiacciato contro le mie costose lenzuola francesi.  
“Io… se tu vuoi, ok? Solo se vuoi, non per forza, so che poi hai da fare domani e… però, se tu vuoi, io resterei, ok? Cioè anche sul divano tipo, non per forza qui.”  
Lo guardai e doveva potermi leggere in faccia tutta la mia perplessità.  
“No, come non detto, ecco. Cioè non è che volevo restare, no. Solo, ho pensato che potevo, ecco tutto, ma…”  
“Resta.”  
Una sola parola.  
Era lui quello delle lunghe frasi sconnesse.  
Era lui quello del sorriso sincero.  
Un sorriso che mi regalò anche quella volta, prima di darmi un goffo bacio sulle labbra.  
“Resto allora, eh. Sì, resto.”


	2. Rocky Donowitz, di gelosia e mazze da baseball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In realtà questo non è neanche un prompt. Si tratta solo di Tarantino che ispira pensieri da cui non dovrei farmi influenzare (ma anche un po' Emma che me li sussurra all'orecchio).

“Cosa cazzo ti è successo?”  
Rocky osserva Jean con aria minacciosa ed è una di quelle rare volte in cui non ha parole a spingergli contro il cranio per uscire, per essere vomitate fuori in fretta e lasciare un po' di pace nella testa.  
Sono nell'ordinato ed elegante appartamento di Jean, dove Rocky avrebbe dovuto prelevarlo per andare a lavoro. Ma non c'è lavoro. Non ci sono altri pensieri, oltre a quell'ombra gonfia che chiude l'occhio del francese e quella linea scura, incrostata di sangue, che gli apre la carne piena della bocca.  
“Niente, un problema.”  
A quella spiegazione scarna, Rocky risponde prendendo il mento sottile dell'uomo fra le dita, per voltargli il viso ed esaminare per bene le condizioni generali degli ematomi. È un esperto, dopotutto. Jean si ritira da quella presa, però, leccandosi il labbro dolorante come a tastare la consistenza della ferita.  
“Un problema non ti fa un occhio nero, un problema non ti spacca il labbro, Jean, un problema è un problema. Una persona ti prende a pugni e spero proprio che tu le abbia dato il ben servito, perché non esiste proprio che...”  
“Sto bene, è stato un piccolo incidente.”  
La risposta secca di Jean, mentre si infila la giacca, è un sentito  _fatti gli affari tuoi_  e ora Rocky vuole sapere. Non sa perché, non se lo chiede, è semplicemente così che stanno le cose.  
“Un piccolo incidente, certo.” sibila, rendendo evidente il suo disappunto, con le grandi mani già posate sulle spalle di Jean.  
Lo guida fino alla cucina, lo fa sedere, si mette a preparare un caffè che non sarà mai buono quanto quello del proprietario di casa, ma che lo terrà impegnato il tempo necessario a non interrompere Jean con le sue stupide parole.  
“Ora mi dici tutto. Ora, subito, adesso, perché non ho intenzione di mollare la presa su questa cosa, sono stato chiaro? Chiaro, cristallino? Voglio sapere tutto, ogni singola, stupida, informazione.”  
Lo sguardo che incontra, quando finisce di parlare, è confuso e sorpreso. Vigile, come sempre, ma stranamente velato.  
“Ci sono cose che non sai e che non vuoi sapere.”  
“Mettimi alla prova. Non puoi dirlo con certezza se continui a fare così. Lavoriamo insieme, ok? Se hai avuto un  _problema_ , come dici tu, allora io devo saperlo. Devo essere a conoscenza di queste cose, perché riguardano anche me e...”  
“Non si tratta di  _questo_  lavoro, Rocky.”  
La stanza si zittisce, all'improvviso, di colpo, e le parole continuano a premere nella testa del gigante, tutte assieme, confuse e caotiche. Pare impossibile dar loro un ordine, una coerenza, uno spessore tangibile.  
“Che... che lavoro? Non lavorerai anche per altri, eh? O per le divise, no? Finisce che ci crepi e devi giurarmi che non è così che andrà. Devi subito dirmi cosa sta succedendo, non posso proteggerti altrimenti.”  
Sospira e vorrebbe annegare nel caffè che adesso riempie la lucida brocca in vetro. Invece si limita a prendere due tazze, con il cuore che spinge impazzito contro le costole come prima di un incontro e la consapevolezza che le cose potrebbero non finire bene. Neanche questa volta.  
Jean, invece, ride.  
“Cos'hai da ridere? Non è affatto divertente, non lo è per niente. Io...”  
“Proteggermi?”  
“Certo, proteggerti. Sembri averne bisogno e noi ci guardiamo le spalle a vicenda, ricordi? Noi siamo qui, l'uno per l'altro.”  
La risata di Jean, però, diventa amara e immensamente triste.  
“Un cliente non era contento e si è innervosito. Fine della storia, niente di eccezionale. Non ho potuto rendergli il favore perché lo stronzo è qualcuno di importante.”  
Rocky ascolta e poggia le tazze sul tavolo, con troppa forza, facendo risuonare il rumore secco della ceramica contro il vetro per tutto l'appartamento.  
Quando il suono scompare, resta solo il silenzio. Lungo, lunghissimo. Inusuale. E, ancora,  il combattimento interno di parole e frasi che si sovrappongono e si divorano, perdendo ogni significato.  
“Cliente?”  
Una semplice domanda, fatta di una manciata di sillabe, basta perché Jean abbassi lo sguardo.  
“Cazzo, spiegami, fammi capire! Di cosa stai parlando, Jean? Di cosa diavolo parli?”  
“Siediti un attimo, per favore.”  
Rocky respira forte, guardando nervosamente la stanza alla ricerca di un singolo appiglio per comprendere quel discorso assurdo, per afferrarlo fra le mani e stringerlo fino a farlo scomparire. Assieme alle ansie. Assieme alle paure.  
Siede, come gli è stato detto, incrociando le grandi braccia al petto per proteggere il cuore, in ogni caso, contro qualsiasi colpo.  
“Otello lo sa, questo devi capirlo. È un modo come un altro in cui portare contatti all'Organizzazione, incontrare persone, avere i giusti agganci e conoscere i giusti segreti. Devi capire che sono consapevole di tutto questo, che nessuno mi sta sfruttando, che non sta accadendo niente del genere.”  
Il discorso, pronunciato con tono pacato e accondiscendente, scandito da quella erre arrotondata, non ha alcun senso per Rocky. Ma lo capisce subito, senza bisogno di spiegazioni, che Jean sta prendendo tempo. Tergiversa, come i suoi avversari quando restavano al tappeto tutti i secondi necessari. Abbastanza per non perdere, abbastanza per tirare il fiato contro il dolore.  
Così aspetta, paziente di una pazienza che non ha e deve costruirsi addosso.  
Ma continua il silenzio, mentre Jean beve il suo caffè.  
“Cosa fai?”  
La domanda è animata da un tono stanco e Rocky deve stringersi le tempie sotto i polpastrelli, per contenere il dolore che si diffonde nervoso sotto la pelle. Ancora, per la seconda volta, incredibilmente, lo sguardo di Jean si abbassa.  
“Vado a letto con gli uomini.” respira profondamente “Per soldi.”  
Rocky scatta in piedi, la sedia crolla al suolo, il rumore rimbomba contro le pareti, contro di loro. Non riesce a parlare ed è assurdo, è surreale, è un incubo. Serpeggia qualcosa, dentro di lui, fino a soffocarlo, stritolandogli i polmoni. Non ha idea di cosa sia, non ne comprende l'origine, ma fa un male cane.  
Proprio un male cane.  
“Rocky, di' qualcosa.”  
Prova ad accontentarlo, tenta con tutte le sue forze, ma la gola è un grumo di cemento e le parole sono improvvisamente scomparse. Evaporate, sparite, annientate.  
“Rocky...”  
Non riesce, non può farcela, non sopravvivrà. Sente qualcosa di pesante abitargli lo stomaco e la nausea, il panico, altro, infinito, dolore. Come quando era costretto a sopportare le scariche di colpi degli altri lottatori. Un pungo e le costole si incrinano, una frase e qualcosa di più profondo si spezza.  
“Chi ti ha picchiato?” domanda, anestetizzato.  
“Non...”  
“Chi?!”  
L'urlo rauco sblocca la testa, sblocca il corpo, quando Rocky afferra Jean per la camicia costringendolo a mettersi in piedi, a sfiorare il pavimento con le punte delle lucide scarpe firmate. Quando il gigante realizza il suo gesto, lo lascia andare, scottato dalla sua stessa violenza.  
Jean si sistema, con calma, con gesti lenti. Quando alza lo sguardo c'è una sfumatura di dolore e Rocky può vederla, chiara come vede lui, come vede le sue mani che hanno fatto un errore, uno sbaglio, dettato...  
Dettato dalla gelosia?  
Non è mai stato geloso, Rocky, lo sa bene. Non è qualcosa che riconosce come parte di sé, con cui ha familiarità, che può accettare. Non è da lui, semplicemente.  
Ma quelle immagini di corpi nudi, di respiri umidi sulla pelle, di carne contro carne, lo hanno preso alla sprovvista. Guarda Jean, che continua a propinargli quello sguardo ferito, doloroso, e si chiede come debba essere mentre fa sesso. Si chiede quanti abbiano avuto il privilegio di vederlo perdersi nel piacere, con quei capelli scuri – di solito in ordine perfetto – scompigliati a ricadere sulla fronte.  
E la rabbia, adesso, ha la calma della vendetta.  
Uno, perché lo sappiano tutti. Uno, perché ogni altro uomo capisca che non dovrà più accadere.  
“Chi è?”  
“Non voglio che tu ti metta nei guai per questo. Con lui è comunque una questione risolta.”  
“Chi?”  
Ormai Rocky non è più lì, non è più nella stanza. C'è qualcun altro al suo posto, pronto a mettersi in macchina, a chiamare il Profeta ignorando che al telefono non si dovrebbe parlare, a farsi dare un indirizzo da raggiungere premendo sull'acceleratore, a sfoderare la mazza da baseball che tiene nel bagagliaio.  
E, forse alla centesima domanda uguale a tutte le altre, Jean cede.  
Dice un nome, rassegnato, estremamente e profondamente triste. E Rocky non la comprende, quella tristezza, non riesce ad afferrarla.  
Si avvia alla porta, con movimento meccanico, seguito dall'ombra del padrone di casa, dai suoi passi leggeri.  
“Se ti chiedessi di non andare, mi ascolteresti?” chiede Jean, tenendo aperta la porta mentre l'altro esce.  
Rocky risponde come può.  
Perché non ha più le sue parole, non ha più la sua confusione.  
Prende il suo mento fra le dita e poggia un bacio veloce su quelle labbra. E non importa quanti altri l'abbiano fatto, non importano il significato, il motivo, il movente. A volte le cose stanno come stanno, niente di più semplice o di più complicato.  
Osserva Jean portarsi le dita alle labbra, le sopracciglia aggrottate di confusione e sorpresa.  
   
L'uomo incravattato possiede mezza città. È un imprenditore, come lo definiscono i giornali, con una moglie di vent'anni più giovane e un portafoglio gonfio di desideri.  
Ha avuto un agenda piena, oggi, e ha bisogno di sfogarsi. Ha bisogno di svuotarsi. Ferma l'auto costosa che gli piace guidare in quel parcheggio sotterraneo e si avvia. In quel palazzo lo aspetta un ragazzino giovane, pronto a soddisfarlo dopo che l'ultimo uomo lo ha allontanato, ha interrotto il loro contratto.  
 _Quel ingrato idiota._  
Toc.  
Toc.  
Due colpi solidi lo sorprendono, ma no riesce a capirne la sorgente. Si blocca solo un attimo, poi prosegue verso l'ascensore.  
Toc, toc, toc.  
Si ferma di nuovo, teso. Qualcosa di inquietante si nasconde dietro quei colpi.  
Segue uno strisciare prolungato, legnoso, a squarciare il silenzio cupo.  
È così che lo sorprende il primo colpo. Dritto alla testa, in un lampo di dolore acuto e sconvolgente. Finisce a terra, gorgogliando di sangue e denti. Un uomo lo sovrasta, incappucciato e oscuro, fatto di un'ombra in cui non si distinguono i lineamenti.  
“Ti piace picchiare un uomo che non può difendersi, è così?” sibila la voce.  
E lui, da terra, può rispondere solo con un altro gorgoglio sinistro, che sa di morte.  
Un secondo colpo si abbatte su di lui, sulla sua testa ormai aperta ma ancora, stranamente, vigile. Sente tutto, sente la vita scivolare via. Nel parcheggio di un palazzo dove qualcuno scoprirà un ragazzo in attesa, pronto a soddisfare tutte le sue voglie.  
Morirà e si sapranno cose, si scopriranno segreti.  
Arriva l'ultimo colpo, il sangue ha disegnato una forma astratta sul cemento. Non c'è più respiro nell'ammasso di carne che giace a terra e che, una volta, era stato un uomo.  
La figura incappucciata pulisce la mazza, restando a guardare il suo operato, incurante del rischio.  
Solo qualche secondo dopo si avvia fuori dal parcheggio, da un'uscita secondaria, pronta a tornare alla sua auto abbandonata poco lontano.  
Pronta a tornare da chi lo aspetta a casa, da chi attende in apprensione, da chi si tormenta le mani all'idea di averlo messo in pericolo. A tornare da chi è vagamente consapevole che qualcosa sia cambiato, che qualcosa di segreto sia pronto ad essere rivelato. 


	3. Troppo tardi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'ho scritta ascoltando "Party song" di Henson.   
> La tristezza, in pratica.

C’erano parole, nella sua mente, pronte ad affiorare ogni istante. C’erano e premevano, spingevano, si sovrapponevano. Ma vederlo lì, con quell’uomo che ancora uomo non era, era stato solo un gelido silenzio nelle vene e la gola inspiegabilmente chiusa.   
Le parole non esistevano più, né sarebbero potute uscire.   
Faceva uno strano male.   
Non come quando Lei era morta, non così, solo un male sordo e perenne, che strizzava fuori l’aria dai polmoni e faceva salire una strana rabbia.   
Solo male.   
Male e basta.   
Perché Jean dei suoi uomini non parlava né li mostrava. Erano ombre evanescenti che Rocky poteva ignorare come ignorava tutto il resto. Come ignorava i pensieri assurdi che lo coglievano a metà di una frase quando guardava quegli occhi grigi, come ignorava la pressione e il bisogno e il desiderio.   
Ma quel ragazzo - quel ragazzo bello, delicato, elegante - Rocky non riusciva ad ignorarlo. Non quando era lì, presente e visibile, non quando stringeva la mano di Jean, non quando le sue labbra sfioravano e baciavano e possedevano.  
Il sapore acido in bocca e il desiderio di strappare dalla pelle di Jean quel contatto non erano svanite. Non con l’alcool, non con l’isolamento, non con la poca razionalità di cui Rocky poteva vantarsi.   
Era finita.   
Tutto era finito.   
Guardava Jean scambiare pochi gesti intimi con un altro uomo e si sentiva male, si sentiva abbandonato, si sentiva stupido.  
Si chiedeva, con infantile speranza ormai spezzata, come sarebbe stato tenere la mano di Jean, affondare con le sue dita rozze nel suo palmo pallido ed elegante, sentirne il calore. Si chiese come dovesse essere poter affondare il naso fra la sua spalla e il suo collo e inspirare la colonia e la pelle, il respiro e il battito del cuore, tutto assieme. Si chiese cosa dovesse significare stringerlo a sé, con forza disperata, e amarlo, amarlo, amarlo. Amarlo con il corpo e amarlo con l’anima. Amarlo senza vergogna, a fondo, dentro, più giù.  
Dopo l’ennesimo bicchiere buttato giù in un sorso, però , Rocky l’aveva capito. Non gli restava neanche più la fantasia, neanche più il pensiero. Quel gracile ragazzo, quello sconosciuto, era entrato con forza in qualcosa che Rocky considerava istintivamente suo senza neanche indagare i perché. Aveva portato via ogni possibilità impossibile per lasciarlo a stringere il nulla fra le dita.   
E si odiava, Rocky, per non aver ceduto, per non essere crollato davanti alla presa di quel desiderio così terrificante. Si odiava perché aveva avuto paura. Perché aveva dato un nome a quello che sentiva nelle viscere un minuto troppo tardi, un istante ormai perduto.   
Amava Jean.   
E lo aveva amato d’amore quando non c’era più nulla da amare. 


End file.
